


Turn About's Fair Play

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim retaliates for the events that occurred in 'Sensory Assault' and in the process replaces Blair's haunting memories with those of passion.<br/>This story is a sequel to Sensory Assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About's Fair Play

## Turn About's Fair Play

By Montage

Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/MontageX/index.html>

Author's disclaimers: This story was written purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of other fans. In no way do I make a profit off of it, and I recognize that the copyrights to the various characters belong to Paramount and Pet Fly Productions. 

A special thank you to my friend and beta, patl. My favorite critic. Any remaining mistakes are mine. 

Rating/Warnings: [NC-17] Bondage / Domination / Submission / Mention Of Corporal Discipline 

For Aggie, with love. 

* * *

Even without looking Blair knew that Jim was doing _it_ again. Ever since he had gotten home from the university the older man had been eying him. Yep, there was no doubt about it. Ellison was definitely up to something, but what? Implementing the famous Sandburg charm, the grad student had tried every trick in the book to worm the information out of his roommate. But despite his best efforts, Jim would merely paste an innocent expression on his face and claim ignorance. Whatever it was, it was driving the anthropologist nuts. Shifting beneath the penetrating gaze Blair once again pushed the food around on his plate. What the hell had happened to his appetite? He had been ravenous when he'd gotten home. 

"Something wrong with your food, Chief?" Ellison asked, startling the younger man from his contemplations. 

"What?" Blair jumped, looking up. "Um... no, it's fine," he replied with a shrug. "I guess I just wasn't as hungry as I thought." 

"Ah..." Jim replied knowingly, his eyebrows climbing slightly. 

And there it was again, that _damn_ smile. Blair felt like kicking his lover. _Or, better yet,_ he thought as a wicked grin of his own emerged. _I could always wrap my mouth around that gorgeous cock of his and have him begging within minutes to tell me._ The smile widened. _Yeah, that's the ticket._

"You're probably just tired." Ellison's comment interrupted his musings. "Maybe a shower would help." 

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Blair said pushing away from the table and rising. "Just leave the dishes, I'll take care of them later." 

Waving aside the offer Jim replied, "Don't worry about it Chief. I've got it covered." 

Grabbing clean briefs and the light blue pullover sweater Blair knew his partner particularly liked, he completed the ensemble with a pair of well worn, faded jeans that hugged his anatomy like a second skin. One look at him in this outfit and all the blood in Jim's head would rush straight to his cock. Mischievously, Blair grinned. _The poor sap won't know what hit him._ Thoughts dancing merrily in his head about all the things he was planning on doing to his lover, Blair hurried into the bathroom. 

Tossing the pile of clean clothes on top of the hamper and quickly stripping, he threw what he had been wearing in with the rest of the dirty laundry. Not wanting to bother with his hair, Blair deftly secured it and after a quick shave, turned on the shower. 

Adjusting the water temperature, he stepped beneath the cascading spray, sighing with contentment as the warm water began to sluice away the day's minor irritations. Then taking up a bar of soap, he began washing. As the soap traveled over the expanse of his chest, Blair's mind conjured up visions of his lover's hands traveling the same route. Gliding downwards, the hand encircled his stomach in a slow, sensuous stroke before proceeding southward to the thatch of dark curls. Blair felt his cock twitch in response. "Whoa, down boy!" he admonished, shaking off the arousing sensation. "I've got big plans for you later." Eager to pounce his partner, yet needing to distract his raging libido, the grad student began reciting multiplication tables in his mind. Fortunately it worked and within minutes he had completed his task and washed away the foaming lather. 

Turning off the water, Blair drew back the shower curtain and started in surprise. Leaning against the closed bathroom door wearing nothing but a predatory smile, two strips of cloth dangling from his hand, stood Jim. "Uh oh!" Blair whispered, his eyebrows climbing. 

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked with a forced sounding chuckle. 

"You mean besides me?" Ellison replied nonchalantly as one of his hands lightly skimmed over his groin as if to emphasize the point. 

Mouth suddenly gone dry, the anthropologist tried to swallow. His glance darting everywhere except at the man slowly advancing on him. His gaze fell on the empty hamper top. "Um... Jim, where are my clothes?" 

"It doesn't matter," the older man said, moving closer. "You won't be needing them." 

"I won't?" Blair squeaked. 

Ellison stepped into the shower. "No. You won't." 

Mesmerized by the feral gleam in his lover's eyes, Blair stood motionless. His body trembling slightly with desire and anticipation. 

Hands coming up to clasp the younger man's face, Jim swooped down, fervently capturing the full lips so tantalizingly close. His tongue pushing and probing until finally gaining entrance. 

Beneath the onslaught, Blair moaned. The mouth plundering his own felt as if it were draining the very life out of him. 

Breaking off the assault, Jim narrowly avoided the clutching hands and quickly maneuvered his now pliable partner until he was facing in the opposite direction. Eyes closed, a loopy grin gracing his features, Blair slumped backwards against the rock solid chest of his lover, oblivious to the fact that his wrist were being bound to the shower head by one of the soft strips of cloth . 

Jim had barely finished tying off the last knot when his partner's knees buckled. "Oh no you don't, Chief," he chuckled, propping the smaller man up. "We're just getting started." 

Suddenly aware of the pull on his wrist, Blair's eyes flew open. "Jim? What are you doing, man?" he cried, an edge of panic to his voice. Remembered fears rose up to envelope him and frantically he began to struggle, trying to break free. 

"Shhh." Came the soft whisper of comfort millimeters from his ear as one of Ellison's arms came around to encircle his waist, stilling the exertions. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

A low keening sound erupted from the back of the frightened man's throat in response. Slowly, Jim began nibbling at the exposed neck of his mate. Uttering reassurances between his ministrations. "I know you've had some bad experiences in the past with being tied up. I want to replace those images, Chief. I want you to be able to associate the sensation with something pleasurable." 

Beneath him, Ellison felt the slighter body tremble. "You trust me, don't you?" After a momentary pause, the head before him bobbed slightly. "Then relax. I promise you, you're going to enjoy this." Slowly the small shudders ceased and Jim felt his partner make a conscious effort to relax. 

"That's it," he encouraged, a smile brightening his features at the trust his mate had exhibited. "Now, I'm going to do one more thing." Picking up the second strip of cloth, previously discarded, Ellison passed it in front of Blair's face. "Open up," he gently commanded. 

"Jim, what?" The rest was smothered as the gag was inserted between parted lips and securely tied behind the startled man's head. 

"I had thought about blindfolding you," the older man purred seductively. "But then I wouldn't be able to see the trust in your eyes. Or watch them turn that incredible shade of smoke when I make you cum for me." 

The blue eyes in question widened as the smaller man peered back over his shoulder at his lover. A low, muffled whimper escaping as he watched the predatory twinkle return to Ellison's eyes. 

Wordlessly the larger man reached up and removed the leather tie binding Blair's hair. Tossing it aside, Jim began running his fingers through the dark mahogany strands. His tactile sense reveling in the soft, yet curly locks. Slowly, he began massaging the scalp beneath until finally he felt the rest of his mate's resistance melt away. 

"You're so easy," Ellison chuckled, low and dangerous before abandoning the tresses and grabbing a soft, fluffy white towel from the rack. With painstaking, meticulous detail, he began drying his mate. 

Starting with the shoulders and working his way downward, the gentle strokes of the towel felt more like caresses. Pausing momentarily to linger over the smooth, supple buttocks, Jim proceeded to dry Blair's legs, then moving to the front, began working his way upwards. Much to his partner's dismay, the larger man purposely skipped over the groin area to rub at the flat stomach and fur covered chest before drying the up stretched arms. Beneath the gag Blair whimpered with need. 

"What?" Jim chuckled. "Did I forget something?" 

The growled response was unmistakable. As was the mingled expression of desire and frustration the younger man glared over his shoulder. 

"Ah... ah," Ellison warned, shaking a finger at his lover. "Be nice or I'll leave you like this and go watch the Jags game." 

"... IM!" Came the unintelligible protest, abruptly cut off when a towel covered hand reached down to fondle at Blair's groin. 

"Ummm." The captive man murmured, his eye lids drooping to half mast. 

Carefully Jim dried his mate's partially erect cock, handling it and the twin sacks as if they were priceless gems. Blair pushed his hips forward, grinding his throbbing member into the textured cloth. 

Abruptly the towel was removed and tossed aside. Frustrated beyond endurance, Blair stomped his foot in a fit of pique. His display earning him a stinging swat on one bare asscheek. "Get with the program Chief." Jim's low voice rumbled. "What you're failing to understand is that I am in control here. Not you." 

A exasperated, garbled grumble worked its way past the gag. 

Ellison raised his hands in defeat, stepping away. "Okay, fine. Have it your way." He moved as if to step out of the shower. 

"... IM!" 

The sentinel paused. "You going to behave yourself?" 

The long dark curls bounced as Blair nodded enthusiastically. 

The taller man's mouth widened in a smile. "Thought you'd see it my way." 

Silently he stood there, his gaze lazily roaming over his guide's naked torso. Then, pleased by his lover's capitulation, Jim stepped forward and bringing his hands around on either side of Blair's body, began gently fingering the tiny dark nubs peeking out of the hair covered chest. Beneath his touch, the older man felt tiny shudders course throughout his mate's body. Part of it he knew was caused by arousal, the rest, due to his partner's barely contained acquiescence. Ellison smiled, smugly. By the time he was through with Sandburg, the younger man would not only willingly relinquish control, but be a mindless lump. Mere putty in the hands of a more experienced master. Oh yeah. If there was anything James Ellison had learned over the years, it was the fine art of finesse. 

One hand continuing to roll the hardening nipple between his fingers, Jim's other hand began stroking lower and lower. Coming teasingly, tantalizingly close, but never touching his lover's erection. His mouth nuzzling Blair's neck, the parted lips moved up to nip gently at the vulnerable earlobe. Earning a shudder from his lover in response. 

Abandoning the jeweled ear, the larger man returned his attentions to the pronounced arch of Blair's neck. Laving and suckling his way down and continuing across the shoulder. Then in a synchronized motion his teeth clamped down on the exposed skin, while down below, his hand engulfed the smaller man's cock. 

The response was electric. With a cry of ecstasy, Blair's body arched backwards, driving his pulsating member even deeper into Ellison's hand. Slowly Jim began stroking and pumping the throbbing shaft, so hard and alive within his grip. Manipulating it until his lover's legs began to tremble from the building orgasm, knowing it wouldn't take much more to send his mate over the edge, Jim ground his own burgeoning erection against the smaller man's ass. Eyes closed, nostrils flaring as he breathed through the orgasm, Blair came. 

Clamping down on his own body's responses, Jim's experienced grip milked the younger man's cock until the last drop was expelled and his mate dangled unresponsive from his bound wrists. Shifting to support his lover's weight, the sentinel performed a quick check of his guide's vital signs. A smug smile enhancing his chiseled features when he realized Blair had passed out. 

Wrapping his arms securely around his partner, Jim began calling him back. "Come on Chief," he purred into the nearest ear. "We're not through yet and I would really prefer you conscious for the rest. Come on," he crooned, reaching up to gently pat at the clean shaven cheek. "Open those incredible baby blues for me." Continuing his ministrations, the sentinel's auditory and tactile senses told him that his mate was coming around long before the dark lashes fluttered, then opened to reveal dazed blue orbs. Slowly they focused on Jim. 

"You back with me buddy?" 

"...ust ...arely," Blair mumbled around the gag. 

"Good. Because I've got something here with your name on it." The larger man rumbled, as his hardened member probed the cleft between his lover's asscheeks. 

Sandburg's eyes grew impossibly round. Seeing this Jim paused, a sudden frown creasing his brow. "You okay with this Chief?" he asked, concerned. "Because if you're not we can stop..." 

"N...ooo!" Blair made his protest known. Blue eyes now peering beseechingly over his shoulder at Jim. 

The smile returning, Jim pressed a kiss against the smaller man's temple. "Can you stand on your own, babe?" 

Nodding, Blair gathered shaky legs beneath him, trembling as if he was a new born colt trying to stand for the first time. Behind him Ellison chuckled, commenting. "It'll have to do." 

Grabbing a tube of lubrication from the top of the toilet tank, Jim quickly discarded the top and turned back to his partner. Nudging the smaller man's feet further apart, he liberally coated his fingers with the gel and tossing the tube aside, parted the twin mounds. Gently he probed at the tiny puckered opening. 

"Ummm," Blair moaned, his eyelids shuttering closed as he tried to squirm backwards onto the digit. 

With a roll of his eyes, Jim shook his head. "Patience Chief," he scolded. Carefully inserting the finger he began stretching the opening. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"...IM!" Came his lover's exasperated grumble as Blair wiggled his oh so tempting ass on the digit. 

Ellison removed the finger. "I guess it's safe to assume that patience is not your middle name.: 

"ARGH!" The frustrated man growled, shooting a disgruntled look over his shoulder. 

Jim returned the gaze with his own icy demeanor. "We've had this discussion before Chief. Either we do this my way or not at all. Now, are you gonna behave yourself or am I going to have to turn you over my knee and teach you a lesson about patience with the palm of my hand?" 

"Aw ...im," Came the muffled response. 

"Well, what's it gonna be?" The ultimatum was final with no chance of deliberation. 

Growling low in his throat, Blair resumed his position. Holding as still as his pent up desire would allow. 

"One of these days I'm gonna get you trained right, Chief," Jim said, working two fingers into the opening. 

"...on't ...ount on it." 

The older man chuckled. "You really are asking for it, aren't you?" 

"..uh!" The younger man groused, rolling his eyes for emphasis. 

"Fine," Jim replied, inserting a third finger, to further stretch the tiny canal. "First I'll fuck you six ways to Sunday, then I'll paddle your impertinent ass." 

"What?" His mate squeaked, turning to look at him with an incredulous expression. 

"Even gagged you got a saucy mouth, Chief. I think you're in need of some serious attitude adjustment." 

"Want ...ou." Blair pleaded. 

Jim heard the sincerity behind the muffled statement, even if the irreparable brat had thrown in the puppy dog eyes for good measure. "And I want you too babe," he replied, one hand coming up to cup his lover's cheek. "But _not_ at the risk of hurting you. Would you take me without proper preparation if the situation was reversed?" The older man asked moments later when he sensed his guide's withdraw. 

Blair's eyebrows shot upwards, punctuating his abhorrence at the very thought. 

"The what makes you think I would do it to you?" 

Glancing away, the smaller man shrugged. 

"Granted," Jim continued, "I'm not opposed to blistering your bottom when you need it. But you're my life, Chief, and I'll be damned if I'll do anything to hurt you when we make love. Understand?" 

Smoky, lust filled eyes rose to meet Jim's own matching blue orbs. Slowly Blair nodded, his mouth widening mischievously around the soft cloth muting him. 

Ellison sighed. "At least until the next time you get horny, right?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in question. The dark curls bounced enthusiastically as his lover nodded. Exasperated Jim said, "What am I going to do with you?" 

"...uck me ...am it!" 

Aware of the discomfort emanating from his rigid shaft, Jim knew he couldn't wait much longer. True, he could get relief by simply jerking himself off and it would certainly serve Sandburg right if he did. But then that would negate the whole purpose behind this little escapade. Replacing Blair's nightmares of being tied up and helpless. He had wanted his lover to be able to associate the act with pleasurable memories. Besides, truth to be known, the idea of taking Blair while he was bound was more of a turn on than Jim cared to admit. 

Gripping the smooth asscheeks, Jim parted them, aligning his cock with the puckered opening. Gently he eased the head in past the muscular ring of resistance. Feeling his guide stiffen, Jim paused waiting until he felt the younger man relax before sliding the rest of the way in. 

"Umm," Blair moaned. 

"You okay Chief ?" 

In response Blair pushed backwards, driving Jim's cock even deeper. Needing no further urging, the older man began pumping. The overwhelming scent of arousal from his mate and the primal instinct to claim what was his, driving all conscious thought from his mind. Over and over he would withdraw only to slam back into his lover. Each thrust earning a muffled grunt from the smaller man. 

Perspiration rose, adding a sheen to the muscular planes of Jim's body as he took his mate with silent abandon. A death grip on Blair's hips, a myriad of fiery reds, yellows and oranges erupted across the back of Jim's closed eyelids as his orgasm burst forth. Caught up in the climax, he didn't hear his lover's answering cry of release as Blair came for a second time. His only awareness that of the spasming sphincter muscle gripping his pulsating cock and draining it dry. Totally spent, unconsciously Jim latched onto his partner in order to remain upright. His own legs none to steady, Blair's bound wrists supported the combined weight of both men. 

Slowly the white haze surrounding his vision dissipated and Jim once again became aware of his surroundings. Rising and pulling Blair upright with him, Jim quickly undid the gag. "You all right?" He asked, his nimble fingers moving to untie the anthropologist's wrists. 

"Any better and I'd be dead," his guide replied with a sated smile. 

Once freed, Jim gathered the younger man against him and leaning back against the cool ceramic tiles, slowly slid downwards into the base of the tub, taking Blair with him. For several minutes both merely lay there, content to be in each others' arms, regaining their strength before trying anything as strenuous as moving. Nuzzling closer to his lover, Blair turned to peer up at him. "That was fucking incredible, man." 

"No more nightmares then?" Jim asked, reaching up to brush back a disheveled lock of Blair's hair. 

"They wouldn't dare," his guide grinned saucily. Suddenly the smile fell, the younger man's brow furrowing in a frown. "At least not about being tied up." 

The older man's frown soon mirrored that of his companion. "What still gives you nightmares? Tell me and I'll banish those too." 

"My very own knight in shining white armor, huh?" Blair chuckled. 

"No. Simply the man that loves you more than life itself." Came the solemn reply. "So, what is it that frightens you?" He prompted with a nudge. 

Blair felt as if he would drown in the depths of his lover's blue eyes. All the concern and love Jim felt for him clearly expressed within their intense gaze. "I'm scared that you'll get killed," the younger man whispered sentinel soft. Afraid that if he were to voice the admission any louder that the fates might hear and make it come true. "I can't bare the thought of losing you, Jim." The quiver in his voice adding conviction to the validity of his statement. 

"I could say the same thing about you, " Jim replied, his hand reaching out to gently stroke his lover's silken curls. 

"There are no guarantees in life, Chief. Either one of us could just as easily be killed in an accident as on the job.... All I can do is promise to be careful and pray that you do the same." 

Blair sighed softly. The exhalation of his breath tickling its way across the expanse of Ellison's chest. "I know," he reluctantly admitted. "Besides, being a cop is more than what you do. It's as much a part of who you are as being a sentinel is. And I understand that. I wouldn't change that about you even if I could. Just don't expect me to stop having nightmares about losing you any time soon. _That_ I can't promise." 

"I hear that," Jim replied, hugging his lover closer. "I've had more than a few of my own regarding you." 

"I guess," Blair interjected, "that all either of us can do is be careful, look out for each other and hope for the best." 

"You forgot one thing, Chief." 

"Oh?" Blair inquired, his eyebrows rising in question. 

"We can love each other." 

A mischievous twinkle entered the smaller man's eyes. "Yeah. Over and over and over," he replied, emphasizing the words with a trail of kisses across the larger man's chest. 

"I'm sensing a theme here, Chief." 

"Yep. Boff till you drop. That's my motto," Blair chortled, his lips latching onto Jim's neck. 

"I have a feeling that it's not the bad guys I'm gonna have to worry about." 

Blair paused in his suckling. "They're not?" 

Smiling fondly down at his mate Jim replied, "Nope, cause you're gonna end up killing me first." 

The anthropologist grinned. "Yeah, but what a way to go, man. What a way to go." 

A sentiment with which the sentinel could only concur. 

* * *

End Turn About's Fair Play.

 


End file.
